ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Legend of Zelda media
The Legend of Zelda is a video game series created by game designers Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. It is developed and published by Nintendo. The series debuted in Japan with The Legend of Zelda (known in Japan as The Hyrule Fantasy: Zelda no Densetsu) on February 21, 1986, and was later released in North America (August 22, 1987) and Europe (November 27, 1987). The Legend of Zelda video games have been developed exclusively for Nintendo video game consoles and handhelds, dating from the Family Computer Disk System to the current generation of video game consoles. Spin-off titles, however, have been released on non-Nintendo systems. The franchise consists of 27 video games, including original titles, ports, and remakes. Over 52 million copies have been sold since the release of the first game. The franchise also includes a cartoon adaptation, multiple comic book adaptations, and soundtracks. The gameplay consists of a mixture of action, adventure, puzzle-solving, and role-playing video game. The series centers on Link, the main protagonist and character controlled by the player. Link is often given the task of rescuing Princess Zelda and the most common setting of the series, Hyrule, from Ganon, the series' primary antagonist. Other minor settings and antagonists have appeared throughout the series; Vaati has become one of the series' newer recurring antagonists. The games in The Legend of Zelda series with two-dimensional (2D) graphics feature side-scrolling or overhead view gameplay, while the games with three-dimensional (3D) graphics give the player a third-person perspective. The franchise holds several Guinness World Records, including first game with a battery-powered save feature and longest-running action-adventure series. Video games Main series |refs= |release= 1986 – Famicom Disk System 1987 – Nintendo Entertainment System 2003 – Nintendo GameCube 2004 – Game Boy Advance 2006 – Virtual Console 2012 – 3DS Virtual Console |notes= *The first game in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series *Created by Japanese game designer Shigeru Miyamoto as the "killer app" for the Famicom Disk System *Released outside Japan for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987, becoming the first game to feature a battery-powered save function *Helped popularize the action-adventure genre of video games *Known in Japan as *Re-released for the Japanese Family Computer as in 1994 }} |refs= |release= 1987 – Famicom Disk System 1988 – Nintendo Entertainment System 2003 – Nintendo GameCube 2004 – Game Boy Advance 2007 – Virtual Console 2012 – 3DS Virtual Console |notes= *Direct sequel to the first game *Shifted the perspective to a side-scrolling view rather than keeping the top-down view of its predecessor *Fused aspects of role-playing games and platform games *Commonly labeled the "black sheep" of the series due to its graphical and gameplay differences from the other games in the franchise }} |refs= |release= 1991 – Super Nintendo Entertainment System 1997 – SatellaviewKameb. スーパーファミコンアワー番組表. The Satellaview History Museum. 12 February 2008. 2002 – Game Boy Advance 2006 – Virtual Console |notes=* Known in Japan as * Introduced two parallel worlds concept to the series. * Re-released in North America as part of Nintendo's Player's Choice line * Game Boy Advance re-release includes a multi-player portion(The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords) }} |refs= |release= 1993 – Game Boy 1998 – Game Boy Color |notes=* Known in Japan as * First title for Nintendo's handheld consoles * Re-released for the Game Boy Color, under the title of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX, with additional elements }} |refs= |release= 1998 – Nintendo 64 2003 – Nintendo GameCube 2003 – iQue Player 2007 – Virtual Console 2011 – Nintendo 3DS |notes= * The first 3D The Legend of Zelda game * Sold 7.6 million copies worldwide and is the best-selling title in the series * First game to receive a perfect score from Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu * Included in The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition }} |refs= |release= 2000 – Nintendo 64 2003 – Nintendo GameCube 2009 – Virtual Console |notes= * Takes place after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and uses its game engine * Features mask that transform the main character * First title directed by Eiji Aonuma *Included in The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition }} |refs= |release= 2001 – Game Boy Color 2013 – 3DS Virtual Console |notes= * Developed in conjunction with Capcom * Features a time travel game mechanic * Links with The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * Known in Japan as }} |refs= |release= 2001 – Game Boy Color 2013 – 3DS Virtual Console |notes= * Developed in conjunction with Capcom * Features a game mechanic that changes the season of the year * Links with The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * Known in Japan as }} |refs= |release= 2002 – Game Boy Advance |notes= * Remake of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Includes a four-player adventure mode *Four-player mode introduce multi-player gameplay to the series * Re-released in North America under the Player's Choice label }} |refs= |release= 2002 – Nintendo GameCube 2013 – Wii U |notes= * Known in Japan as * Features cel-shaded graphics * Designed to reach a wider range of age groups * Re-released in North America and Europe as part of Nintendo's Player's Choice line }} |refs= |release= 2004 – Nintendo GameCube |notes= * Known in Japan as * Allows for up to four players to play the game using Game Boy Advances and Game Link Cables * Carried over stylistic elements from The Wind Waker * Re-released in North America as part of Nintendo's Player's Choice line }} |refs= |release= 2004 – Game Boy Advance |notes= * Developed by Capcom * Introduced a shrinking game mechanic * Known in Japan as * Released in Europe in a bundled package with a The Legend of Zelda-themed Game Boy Advance SP }} |refs= |release= 2006 – Nintendo GameCube, Wii |notes= *A Wii launch game *Release was delayed so it could be ported to the Wii * GameCube and Wii versions differ, in that the Wii version supports 16:9 widescreen presentation and horizontally flips the in-game world to make Link right-handed * The first in the series to receive a T (Teen) rating }} |refs= |release= 2007 – Nintendo DS |notes= *Features touchscreen functionality and visuals similar to ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Originally developed as The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords DS * Takes place after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and uses its cel-shaded visuals * Also released in a bundled package with a The Legend of Zelda-themed Nintendo DS }} |refs= |release=2009 – Nintendo DS |notes=* Known in Japan as * Features touchscreen functionality and visuals similar to The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Takes place one hundred years after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass }} |refs= |release=2011 – Wii |notes=* Announced at the 2009 Electronic Entertainment Expo }} }} Spin-offs |refs= |release= 1989 – Game & Watch 1998 – Mini Classic |notes= * Based on the original The Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo Entertainment System * The penultimate Game & Watch handheld released * Was included in the Game Boy Advance compilation title Game & Watch Gallery 4 }} |refs= Bielby, Matt, ed. No. 1 Nintendo Game Watches. Super Play. Issue 2. Pg. 21. December 1992 |release= 1989 – Nelsonic game watch |notes= *Developed by Nelsonic Industries * Based on the original The Legend of Zelda for Nintendo Entertainment System. * Features a quartz accurate digital clock and a resettable alarm. }} |refs= |release= 1992 – Barcode Battler II |notes= * Developed by Epoch Co.Conveni Wars - Barcode Battler II. Epoch, Co. 1993. * Based on the original The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past for Super Nintendo Entertainment System.Conveni Wars - Barcode Battler II ゼルダの伝説 神々のトライフォース instruction booklet. Epoch Co.. Nintendo Co.. pp.1-2. 1992. }} |refs= |release= 1993 – CD-i |notes= * Developed by Animation Magic * Side-scrolling game * Nintendo licensed its characters for Philips' game console }} |refs= |release= 1993 – CD-i |notes= * Developed by Animation Magic * Side-scrolling game * Nintendo licensed its characters for Philips' game console }} |refs= |release= 1995 – CD-i |notes= * Developed by Viridis * Main character is Zelda rather than Link * Nintendo licensed its characters for Philips' game console }} (MAP2) |refs= |release= 1995 – Super NES Satellaview |notes= * Used the Satellaview peripheral to introduce new elements at specified times * Re-broadcast in January 1997 as a . }} |refs= |release=1997 – Super NES Satellaview |notes= *Used the Satellaview peripheral to introduce new elements at specified times }} |refs= |release= 2006 – Nintendo DS |notes= * Role-playing game featuring Tingle as the main character }} |refs= |release= 2007 – Nintendo DS |notes= * Remake of Balloon Fight featuring Tingle as the main character * Released through Nintendo's Japanese Club Nintendo service }} |refs= |release= 2007 – Wii |notes= * Bundled with the Wii Zapper * Shared setting with The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The second game in the series to receive a T rating * Known in Japan as }} |refs= |release= 2009 – DSiWare |notes= * Contains five Tingle-themed tools: fortune teller, timer, calculator, music program, and coin game }} |refs= |release= 2009 – Nintendo DS |notes= * Sequel to the 2006 title Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland }} }} Remakes |refs= |release= 1998 – Game Boy Color |notes= *Color remake of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Includes a new dungeon and new items }} |refs= |release= 2002 – Nintendo GameCube |notes= * Remake of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time featuring new puzzles in the dungeons * Included as a pre-order bonus with The Wind Waker in Japan and North America ; included in the first boxes of The Wind Waker in the PAL-region * Began as an expansion to Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64DD under the working title Ura Zelda }} |refs= |release= 2003 – Nintendo GameCube |notes= * Includes ports of The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and a demonstration of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker }} |PAL=June 17, 2011 |NA=June 19, 2011 }} |release= 2011 – Nintendo 3DS |notes= * Remake of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time featuring updated graphics and gameplay features. *Includes content from Master Quest. *Developed by Grezzo }} |refs= |release= 2011 – DsiWare |notes= * Remake of the Four Swords game from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords featuring new dungeons based on classic Zelda games, and wireless multiplayer. }} |refs= |release= 2013 – WiiU |notes= *Enhanced Remake }} }} Other media |platform = 13-episode animated series |notes= * Loosely followed the first game in the series, The Legend of Zelda *Released on DVD by Shout! Factory in 2005 }} *Shotaro Ishinomori created a manga based on A Link to the Past that was featured in Nintendo Power. *Ataru Cagiva created manga based on the Zelda series. }} }} Soundtracks |platform = Compact Disc |notes = * Remixed soundtrack to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past including an audio drama giving Link's backstory. * 2-disk, 49-track album released by Sony Records in Japan only. }} | title = Allmusic ((( Legend of Zelda > Overview )))| publisher = Allmusic| accessdate = 2009-08-24}} |platform = Compact Disc |notes = * Soundtrack to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * 82-track album released by Pony Canyon }} | title = Allmusic ((( Zelda No Densetsu: Kaze No Tact > Overview )))| publisher = Allmusic| accessdate = 2009-08-24}} |platform = Compact Disc |notes = * Released by Columbia Records }} | title = Allmusic ((( Mario & Zelda Big Band Live> Overview )))| publisher = Allmusic| accessdate = 2009-08-24}} |platform = Compact Disc |notes = * Compilation of various tracks from The Legend of Zelda and Mario series * 18-track album released by Columbia Records }} | title = Allmusic ((( Zelda: The Music (Nintendo Sound History Series) > Overview )))| publisher = Allmusic| accessdate = 2009-08-24}} |platform = Compact Disc |notes = * Compilation of various tracks from The Legend of Zelda series * 70-track album released by Sony Music Entertainment }} }} | title = Allmusic ((( The Legend of Zelda EP > Overview )))| publisher = Allmusic| accessdate = 2009-08-24}} |platform = Compact Disc |notes = * 5-track album released by Dwell }} |platform = Compact Disc |notes = * 8 tracks * Exclusive with Skyward Sword pre-orders and shortly after release. }} }} References External links *Official website *Official website (UK) * Category:The Legend of Zelda video games Category:Video game lists by franchise